


Love is Stronger than Chaos

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work, Political RPF - US 21st c., Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Chaos Emeralds, Crack, M/M, My dog dates the president, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Boingo Chuckled. “You mean the Chaos Emeralds?”





	Love is Stronger than Chaos

“Those dangerous ancient artifacts? You know where they are?” Obama asked, his curiosity piqued.

Boingo Chuckled. “You mean the Chaos Emeralds?”

Obama nodded, stepping toward Boingo in a bold fit of passion. He was so close to them, the emeralds. With those, his power would be unthinkable. All that was left was to-

“Don’t worry about those. They’re safest where they are now.”

“An-And where is that, Boingo-senpai?” Obama questioned. Suddenly, he was shaking, quivering. Fear overtook him like a strong ocean wave. What was happening? He couldn’t move, couldn’t breath, but… He realized a moment later he wasn’t truly afraid. It was the type of fear he’d liken to a religious person for their god. It wasn’t fear out of concern for safety, or fear over death, or anything so trivial. It was fear out of respect.

Boingo smirked, his beady eyes glowing with power. “Right here, dear Obama.” He patted his chest with a bony paw before reiterating their location. Obama felt a chill run down his spine before something settled just before it, warm and inviting. Boingo was sparkling with the pure power he held, calling out silently for something to use it on. But, he resisted the temptation to unleash the Chaos Emeralds for the safety of those around him. It was so admirable, so… sexy.

“Oh, Boingo-senpai… I’ve never felt this way before. I-I don’t know what to say.”

A paw covered Obama’s lips, hushing him. He looked into Boingo’s sparkling, abyss-like eyes and felt a fire ignite within him for the godly dog. Boingo spoke, his voice a husky whisper Obama focused all of his attention on making out. “Then do not speak. For now is a time for action, for courage, for… love.”

The two’s lips met in a battle for dominance, Boingo quickly winning and taking the lead. He pushed down Obama and took to giving all his energy to the kiss, not even noticing when something fell from his side. Obama did, though, and watched with horror as Boingo pressed on, stepping on the priceless artifact in the process. It cracked cleanly with the strength Boingo exuded.

“B-Boingo-senpai! The Chaos Emerald!” Obama desperately called out, but it was too late. The damage was done. Boingo looked down to its shattered remains before breaking out in laughter. 

“Oh, Obama, you foolish, beautiful man. Don’t you see? This was all part of my plan.”

Obama had never been more afraid of the pure power that Boingo held, and now, even with the Chaos Emerald destroyed, something which could have made him too powerful to ever defeat, he knew that Boingo could still wield unthinkable strength. He pressed on not out of bravery or foolishness but love as he asked, “What plan, Boingo-senpai?”

Boingo reached into his flesh flap and pulled out- something. He hid it in his paw as he spoke, not daring to reveal it until the moment was right. “You see, when I found out about the Chaos Emeralds, I knew their power was immense. Too immense, at that. It would’ve been foolish to let them continue to exist, knowing that I was capable of destroying them. Yes, it’s true that I could’ve absorbed them for myself, but seeing as how I am already plenty powerful, it felt like a waste to do. Too many risks, too many chances. So, the solution…”

He held out his paw, revealing the crushed remains of all the other Chaos Emeralds. They were nigh useless now, nothing more than a lump of powder in Boingo’s paws. “I hope you understand, my dearest Obama,” Boingo said, eyes cast down as he waited for approval.

After a few moments of silence, Boingo realized he went too far. Obama wouldn’t accept him after hearing what he did, who would? He turned to leave, an apology ghosting his lips, when- “Oh, Boingo-senpai! Of course I understand. You did it for all of us, after all.” Obama threw his arms around Boingo in a hug, the two quickly making out with each other. 

Boingo smiled into the kiss, pulling away to remark, “I did, didn’t I? And, well, if anyone does come around that I’m not powerful enough to beat alone, I always have the power of our love.”

“Yes, and nothing is stronger.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry mom
> 
> not sorry boingo. in contrast to his portrayal in this story, he is actually a stinky little dude


End file.
